


How to love your omega right

by TranquilDreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Tad, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill being an ass, Dipper In Heat, M/M, No Smut, Omega Dipper, Taddip, This is for my own amusement, beta bill cipher, but he is human, it is fluffy, let me live please and have my ship, tad looks like the demon verson of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: In which Alpha Tad is overprotective of Dipper while he is in heat and wants to rip Bills head off, because even if he could never have Dipper, he would not allow for the twisted beta use the brown haired omega.





	How to love your omega right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O au fic, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Series overall summary: Tad strange an Alpha living with one of his childhood friends, A beta by the name of Mabel Pines, but when Mabel's brother comes back on to the scene after moving out 3 years ago and taking Tad's room as his own, Tad knew his life would be more complicated then it was before, after all living with an omega that is your childhood and current crush is hard.

If there was one thing that Dipper hated most, it was when he goes into heat, which he had unfortunately forgotten to prepare for because he was too busy planning how he could finish of his robot without Tad and him getting wrapped up into another 3 day war again, and by the looks of it he would have to put of finishing it a lot longer as he now has to hides away in his old room.

Tad, to say the least, was not a happy camper at having Dipper coming back home to live with them again for a while until he found somewhere else to live, what’s worse was Dipper taking his room, the room that he pays Mabel for every month and does his music composing in. No he was so not a happy camper. Making his way down the hall to the bathroom, Tad stops as his nose started to pick up a sweet smelling scent hanging around in the air, following the sweet smell he ends up standing right in front of his Bedroom door, the Bedroom that one Dipper Pines was behind.

Choking slightly Tad's eyes widen in shock before dilating as he moves closer to the door and wiggles the handle, Slightly cursing to himself that the door was locked. At hearing the handle wiggle Dipper's eyes shoot open tiredly, before he then sat up and looked to the door as he pants needily while holding one of Tad's pillows, that smelt heady of the other man to his chest. ''T-Tad please go away... i-it not a, a good t-time to be near me right now'' On the other side of the door, Tad lets out a small whimper of want as a wave of Dippers heat hits him, making the man legs buck slightly as a shiver passes through him

''Idiot of all t-times... Of all times to come back it had to be now, God'' Slumping against the door Tad takes a couple deep breaths through his mouth, so that he would not have to smell Dipper's heat anymore. ''Is there... um anything you want me to get you?'' he ask the other hesitantly as he listens carefully for any movement inside the room.

Dipper looks at the door with a slightly scared look before he bites his lip and slides off the bed slowly. Taking a step towards the door, he licks his lips nervously ''P-phone... could you get my phone and some w-water please?'' letting out a small gasp he drops to his knees and clutches his stomach in pain as a strong wave of heat hit him with full force. 

At hearing the pained gasp, Tad looks at the closed door in worry before he quickly turns around and makes his way to the kitchen to get some water for Dipper. Running the tap for a while, he heads to the freezer and pulls out a couple ice cube out of the bag before he then heads back to the sink and fills the glass up with now cold water before adding the ice to it. ''I should probably call Mabel and Pacifica to tell them about this..'' letting out a sigh he rubs his face and turns off the tap and places the drink on the side.

After a few good minutes of looking for Dipper's phone Tad lets out a yelp, as he hears the sound of someone knocking on the front door swiftly. ''Damn it... now who could that be now?'' Letting out a mutter, he heads over to the door and opens it. Upon opening it, all Tad wanted to do was shut it again but instead he let's a frowns form on his face as he see once grinning Bill Cipher standing at the other side of the door.  
Bill looks down at Tad, all while keeping the Grin on his face before he holds up a phone with a small tree charm on it. ''I do believe little Pinetree had left his phone at my house this morning after our little chat!'' widening his grin he held the phone out to Tad only to pull it back out of Tad’s reach when the slightly shorter man went to grab it. ''Plus~ Pinetree may not have agreed to it but we have a nice little coffee date soon!'' Tad stiffens as he hears Bill say Date, before the Purple haired man lets out a growl and goes to slam the door on Bill. 

At seeing Tad’s slightly angry expression and attempt to close the door on him, Bill drops the grin from his face and narrows his eyes before he then grabs the door handle from the outside and pushes it open wide, Tad not expecting Bill to do that stumbles back slightly and snarls as the blond makes his way into the house. Bill upon entering the house, starts to regret it as a strong smell of an omega in heat hit him straight in the face. ''Heat.. who the hell is in heat? Even better who’s the omega because I know it’s not Mabel, Pacifica or Dip... ohhh!'' Closing the door behind him he looks at Tad again who was still growling at him,before he let a the grin and a chuck erupt from his throat loudly. 

While growling Tad accidentally forgets about having to stop himself from breathing through his nose, Letting out a gasp he covers his nose as he stared at Bill with a hateful glare in his eyes. ''Oh shut it Tad and stop with the look.'' Bill clicked his tongue in annoyance as he walked past Tad and before making his way down the hall to where the smell of heat was emanating from more strongly. Knocking on the door, Bill clears his voice and puts on a face worried tone before asking the other. ''Pinetree?... Dipper are you okay in there?'' 

Tad, not liking Bill being in the house, grabs the water from the side and follows after Bill before he watches as Bill fakes concern for Dipper. Dipper, at hearing Bill’s voice, jumps slightly and looks at the door wearily before moving closer to it to hear Bill’s voice full of, weirdly enough worry, which kinda scared Dipper more than anything. ‘’U-um I’m okay just... in pain is all’’ he gasps out as a wave hits him hard.

Tad joins Bill by the door, all while still not liking the blond man being their and clears his voice ‘’I brought you some cold water Dipper and well... the stupid bastard next to me has your phone but won’t hand it over’’ Looking at Bill he snarls and fixes Bill with a glare that would leave some men scared out of their wits, But all Bill did was rolls his eyes in amusement as he moves closer to the door ‘’Tell me Pinetree would you like us to leave them out here or would you... rather I came in to give them to you~’’

At hearing that Dipper cowered from the door slightly in fear all while Tad’s eyes dilated and he had to stop himself from dropping the water and slamming Bill into the wall for saving such a thing to Dipper, Tad and the brown haired man may fight and argue all the but Tad still cared for him deeply, they had grown up together, and before Dipper left they use to be so close. ‘’Cipher give me one good reason to not smash this glass and use it to cut you open’’ advancing on the blond his eyes started to get a ruby hint to them.

Dipper who was not on the other side of the room away from the door curled back up on Tad’s bed and bit his lip and he buried his face into the pillow once again to stop himself from thinking about what Bill had said to him. ‘’I h-hate that smug b-bastard so much...’’ squeezing his eyes closed he takes one last deep breath of the pillow, the sweating man slide back off the bed and wobbled to the door on shaky legs.

Bill at hearing Tad say such things, stared at him with a gasping mouth and wide eye in shock. Stepping away from Tad the blond back hit the wall. “S-shit... the kids heats really gotten to you, hasn't it?” licking his dry lips he reaches into his back pocket and holds it out to Tad with a forced grin. “How ‘bout we make a deal?”

Still feeling nothing but angry at Bill, the Purple haired man's gaze only hardens more at the word deal, he knew Bill to well to know his deals were not harmless at all, snatching the phone quickly before Bill could pull it back Tad snarls and pockets the phone, before pushing Bill further into the wall. “Listen he Cipher you have nothing I want you worthless piece of shit, now get out this house before I rip out your last good eye” 

Bill shakes in fear as Tad only seemed to get even more and more aggressive towards him,but the thing that caught the blond more of guard more though was that fact that he could see something deep in Tads eyes, a twinkling, a hope... a want to protect and love someone, no not just someone. Tad wanted to protect Dipper, oh god Tad the calm, cool piano composer was in love with the one and only Pinetree. At having that information now rolling around inside of his head Bill started to chuckle and laugh like a madman.

At Hearing the laughing from outside of the room Dipper moved closer to the door and presses his ear against it to find out what was going on in the hallway with the other two males, only to hear slight angry growls from what he suspected was Tad. frowning his brows the brown haired boy goes to asks what's going on only to stop as he hears bill start to calm down from his outburst of laughing.

‘’Now isn’t this something, the once small and weak Taddy, getting overprotective other small little Pinetree. Tell me something...’ Taking a deep breath Bill stands tall again, and smoothed out his clothes from his small fit before he looks the still growling purple haired male in the eyes with a grin. ‘’Do you really think that Dipper could ever love you or even return your love? You're a pathetic weak Alpha, if I was an alpha I’d take him right from you in a heartbeat’’ 

At hearing Bill’s words Tad stiffens a bit and backs away from Bill slightly as he turns his gaze to his shoes and swallows hard. ‘’I know Cipher... I know that Dipper could never love me but I will keep hoping that one day I have a chance with him’’ turning his eyes back to the blond he moves closer to him and grabs him by his arm. ‘’But I know one thing... I will never let you ever have him’’

Hissing out in pain Bill tries to tug his arm away from Tad only for the other to grab it harder and twists it behind his back before he drags Bill towards the door and opening it with his free hand. ‘’Never mess with me again Cipher because next time it will be your neck i’m twisting’’ throwing Bill out the door before then slamming it shut on as the other man lay on the floor.

At hearing the front door slam Dipper uncovers his mouth and slowly stands back up after he had slide to the floor at hearing Tad and Bill’s previous conversation outside the hall. Swallowing and biting his lips nervously he opens the door quietly before he then steps out into the hallway in one of Tad’s large t-shirt, looking around nervously he slowly makes his way down the hall to where he could smell Tad.

Upon reaching where Tad was, Dipper looks at the purple haired man that had his back to him, before coughing to get Tad’s attention. At hearing the noise Tad’s eyes widen in shock as he spins around to see Dipper standing not far from him covered in sweat and letting out small tired pants. ‘’D-Dipper! W... what are you doing o-out here? You should go back to the b-bed room’’ Gulping Tad backs up against the door behind him.

At seeing Tad pressing himself up against the door Dipper slowly moves closer to the man before he his standing right in front of the flushed, man that is struggling to hold his breath. ‘’Ta... Tad let go, l-let go and breath’’ reaching out to the other Dipper cups his cheeks and and pulls his face closer to his own. ‘’Y-you do have to hold back a-anymore... so let go f-for me okay?’

Falling to his knees Tad looks up at Dipper worriedly before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose, only to let out a groan and put the brown haired omega into his lap a sigh. ‘’Y-you're an idiot Dipper P-Pines... I could h-hurt you and I don-’’ Letting out a noise Tad looks at Dipper who now held a hand against his mouth, to stop him from talking.

‘’Tad you're not g-gonna hurt me so, p-please trust me when I say I... f-feel the same way about you okay?’’ Flushing Dipper looks away from Tad, feeling his hand being pulled from the others mouth he dreaded what Tad might said to him, only to let out a yelp as Tad cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a Kiss.

Dipped stared at Tad with wide eyes before the other pulled away and nuzzles in neck happily, with only one word now on his lips, before biting into the Brown haired boy. ‘’Mine~’’


End file.
